


O sanduíche de Geleia e Manteiga de Amendoim e suas aventras

by elisagen



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisagen/pseuds/elisagen
Summary: Essa história revela a dinâmica de relacionamento de como surgiu a história de amor entre o trio mais inseparável dos Vingadores: Capitão América, Soldado Invernal e Viúva Negra.





	1. Manteiga de Amendoim

Mais uma vez ela consultava o relógio. Odiava atrasos. Abominava. E os dois patetas sabiam disso perfeitamente, não é possível que tivessem se atrasado só para irritá-la. Ou seria? Quando os dois estavam juntos às vezes eram os dois moleques que cresceram e se apaixonaram no Brooklin. Às vezes? Tudo bem! Sempre... Pareciam muito mais novos, dois adolescentes bobos, e não dois respeitáveis senhores que lutaram na Segunda Guerra e menos ainda que eram heróis capazes de salvar o mundo do que quer fosse.  
Isso era engraçado, como para eles três (o “sanduíche de geleia e manteiga de amendoim”, como Sam os chamava) o tempo se esticava, torcia, encolhia e se espremia entre eles. Teoricamente, com as experiências de vida deles e por tudo que passaram juntos e separados seriam lendas catatônicas em um asilo qualquer.  
Tempo... O momento perfeito, quando o inimigo baixa sua guarda, o ângulo impossível atingido entre as batidas do coração, a sincronia de uma bomba deflagrada no minuto exato, a primeira vez que ela viu os olhos azuis dele.  
Por isso detestava atrasos e ainda mais em uma missão que envolvia vigilância.  
“Toda a diferença entre a vida e a morte é um piscar de olhos, Natalia.”  
Ela ouviu mais vezes essa frase do que poderia contar. Sentia como se toda a sua vida se resumisse a essa frase, de novo, e mais uma vez, e outra, e outra, em um eterno ciclo em que sua vida residia no compasso de uma batida de coração.  
Não importava seu nome na ocasião, muito menos a missão, o ciclo de nascer, morrer e reviver como uma nova pessoa – tudo determinado, apenas uma farsa absurda arquitetada para que ela desempenhasse seu papel no momento esperado. A sensação de flutuar no espaço sem saber quem é ou o que estava acontecendo era constante, foram anos de um pesadelo interminável, saindo de um e entrando sempre em um pior. Só haviam duas constantes: a busca pelo momento perfeito, em que tudo se encaixa e ela finalmente podia voltar a ser ela mesma, e ele, para muitos o temível Soldado Invernal, mas para ela era apenas “moya lyubov'”.  
James nem sempre foi chamado assim ao longo dos anos em que conviveram. Momentos quase perfeitos, sempre curtos demais, espremidos entre missões e sonos induzidos criogenicamente. Agora ele era James novamente, os dias de Soldado Invernal a serviço da Hydra estavam a cada dia mais distantes. A vida dele tinha recomeçado e podia ser apenas o James dela e o Bucky de Steve, todos os dias era brindada com seu sorriso despreocupado e com tempo, não haveriam mais interrupções, finalmente as peças se encaixariam e o grande quebra-cabeças estaria resolvido.  
Graças à Steve. Que nunca desistiu.

Logo no início, devia confessar, achou-o um fóssil com mais valor histórico que real – a representação de um tempo, que para ela dava sono. Mas com a convivência deixou-se envolver pelo charme displicente e natural daquele homem.  
Estava acostumada a ser temida, desprezada, ameaçada, cobiçada, tudo junto e ainda mais quando não estava infiltrada. Mas nunca fora tratada como uma dama até conhecer o gentil e antiquado Steve Rogers. Era uma relação diferente de tudo que havia experimentado antes, Clint era seu amigo, melhor amigo, parceiro insubstituível, mas sabia que ele a via como alguém a ser resgatada e salva de si mesma. Como ela odiou a condescendência inicial e sua atitude de irmão mais velho só a deixava mais irritada.  
James primeiro a tratara como aluna (que de fato era), depois com o respeito de quem vê uma igual, mais do que simples parceiros ou amantes, eles dois se compreendiam na sua essência – uma conexão rara e forte que levariam para o túmulo. Mas Rogers... Rogers a intrigava... Não eram iguais, muito pelo contrário, seus pontos de vista opostos levavam a discussões homéricas que duravam horas e eram encerradas com o reconhecimento de que nenhum dos lados cederia. Definitivamente ele não queria salvá-la, respeitava-a demais para isso. Simplesmente, a seus olhos ela era uma dama – uma amiga, mas acima de tudo, alguém que merecia respeito e deferência.  
Talvez por isso sentiu-se tão atraída por ele.  
Depois que Banner sumiu e o mundo começou a se desintegrar ao seu redor, Natasha obteve na companhia de Steve o alento que precisava. Ele conseguia ver sob todas suas camadas de autopreservação e profissionalismo cuidadosamente construídas durante anos de treinamento. No fundo era um ser humano ferido, que só desejava compreensão e ele a compreendia. Sabia que as palavras eram desnecessárias, apenas estava lá, apoiando-a nos piores momentos.  
Os dois eram incrivelmente parecidos, James e ele, podia ser por isso que eram tanto um para o outro, quem sabe? Um influenciou e marcou a vida do outro tão profundamente que até mesmo partilhavam o mesmo sorriso tímido quando eram pegos de surpresa.  
A primeira vez que eles trocaram um beijo foi meio inesperado, ou completamente, tiveram a desculpa de um disfarce, estavam em fuga e a verdade é que ela aproveitou para unir seu desejo com a necessidade - afinal o momento era perfeito demais para ser desperdiçado. Ele hesitou um pouco, mas não conseguiu disfarçar o coração disparado ou as mãos suadas. Depois do beijo ela teve que controlar o riso, não porque o beijo tivesse sido ruim, longe disso, era ótimo nisso; mas ver Steve Rogers, o Capitão América, capaz de entortar barras de ferro com as mãos, que enfrentava uma saraivada de tiros sem piscar, vermelho e constrangido sem saber para onde olhar ou o que fazer com as mãos era impagável.

Alguns dias mais tarde ele não pode mais fugir de ficar a sós com ela. Era uma noite com neve e chuva enquanto investigavam uma possível pista a respeito de Bucky nos arredores de Fussen, na Alemanha. Natasha não pode resistir à tentação de testar novas e intensas formas de conexão entre eles. Mesmo para uma espiã treinada desde a infância, seduzir o Capitão América não foi fácil. Na verdade, foi impossível. Ela tentou todos os seus truques para despertar a luxúria que sabia estar guardada sob camadas empoeiradas de modos à moda antiga.  
A lingerie não funcionou, vinho, strip-tease, insinuações, nada disso. O que realmente aconteceu foi surpreendente. Ela se cansou de todo o jogo de gato e rato e sentou-se frustrada com o fracasso no sofá de couro.  
“Desculpe-me, Nat. Eu nunca fui muito bom com essas coisas de fondue. Não é que você não seja atraente, muito pelo contrário! Você tira o fôlego de qualquer um! Mas eu preciso ser sincero. Continuo apaixonado pelo Bucky mesmo depois de todo esse tempo.”  
“Então, Steve, somos dois, porque ainda amo James mesmo depois de tudo pelo que passamos. Não me entenda mal, eu realmente quero você. De verdade! Você é a pessoa mais fantástica que eu já conheci, mas eu nunca vou deixar de amar o James.”  
Sentaram-se lado a lado, em silêncio, as pernas tocando-se e os ombros quase encostados (se estivessem na mesma altura). Ficaram assim alguns minutos, em silêncio, apenas o som da chuva e da respiração. Ela relaxou e pousou a cabeça em seu ombro ao que ele respondeu passando seu braço em seus ombros, abraçando-a e trazendo-a mais para perto de si. Ela relaxou e o abraçou. Ao que foi respondido por ele puxando-a para seu colo e um beijo ardente foi trocado.  
Um beijo deu lugar a mais beijos, cada vez mais intensos. E as mãos ávidas do Primeiro Vingador exploravam as curvas sinuosas da espiã mais mortal do mundo que o cavalgava com cuidado e intensidade. Os corpos preenchiam-se encontrando um ritmo próprio, compassado e constante conduzindo-os ao êxtase. 

Quando o dia raiou cinzento e gelado encontrou o que sobrara da lingerie de Natasha jogada no chão sobre as calças dele. Enquanto os dois enroscavam-se preguiçosamente nos braços um do outro na estreita cama de solteiro da cabana que servia de esconderijo para os dois.  
Depois daquela noite, toda a reserva e puritanismo caiu por terra e o que parecia um caso de uma noite só evoluiu para algo mais... Agora ela não era uma dama aos olhos do antiquado Steve, mas a sua dama.  
Quando finalmente James apareceu novamente em suas vidas, dessa vez livre da Hydra, ela viu-se diante de um dilema: retirar-se silenciosamente dessa situação permitindo que o relacionamento dos rapazes fosse retomado do ponto em que havia parado ou, aproveitar a oportunidade de descobrir como os três conseguiriam levar a diante os sentimentos que nutriam uns pelos outros. Talvez tenha sido um ato de rebeldia contra o mantra que tomara boa parte de sua vida: amor é para crianças; ou finalmente, ela tivesse decidido que era hora perfeita e tudo poderia se encaixar... Escolheu a última. E esses haviam sido os meses mais felizes de sua vida. 

Estava mais uma vez de volta à cabana onde ela e Steve tiveram sua primeira noite juntos. Embora o trabalho os tivesse conduzido nessa direção, não podia deixar de apreciar o certo romantismo de estarem de volta àquele lugar com uma nevasca eminente.  
O que a deixava além de irritada, bem nervosa, o atraso poderia significar que foram expostos e todo cuidadoso plano de vigilância para desmantelar o que havia sobrado da Hydra havia ido pelos ares. Detestava atrasos e detestava ficar nervosa.  
Estava andando em círculos sem notar quando ouviu o trinco da porta girar e em seguida os rapazes entrarem conversando animadamente sobre algo envolvendo baseball.  
“Atrasados! Muito atrasados!”  
“Foram 15 minutos, Nat!”  
“Não me interessa, Steve. Horários devem ser cumpridos!”  
Enquanto Bucky colocava a embalagem de comida chinesa em cima da mesa rústica da cozinha, Steve abraçava-a e se desculpava polidamente.  
Ela deu um muxoxo e em seguida o beijou.  
Estava perdida, não conseguia ficar irritada com nenhum deles muito tempo.  
“Natalia, essa cama não é pequena demais para nós três?”  
Ela fitou os olhos dele e com um sorriso matreiro respondeu:  
“Acho que conseguimos nos espremer nela. Pensem nisso como um desafio.”


	2. Pão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desta vez, vemos a perspectiva de James "Bucky" Barnes de como se envolveu nesse romance poliamoroso.

A infância é um período repleto de sonhos e desejos, mas não para ele. Não pelo que lembrava. Ele nasceu na pior época: em plena Depressão. Seus pais morreram quando ele ainda era novo demais para se lembrar, então os “cuidados” dele foram assumidos por uma tia que francamente, tinha outras preocupações. A vida sempre foi dura e ele só pode contar consigo mesmo.   
Tudo mudou quando ele conheceu Steve Magrelo – a piada da escola, baixinho, doente, todo cheio de senso de justiça. Os outros garotos haviam lhe dado 10c para que ele batesse no outro até que começasse a chorar e saísse correndo. “Dinheiro fácil”, foi o que veio a sua mente. Ele era o maior e mais forte da turma, seria moleza.   
Bem... Não foi nem um pouco fácil. Ele parou de contar quantos socos deu em Magrelo no terceiro, mas ele simplesmente se recusava a ficar no chão. Teimoso! Muito teimoso! Nem uma lágrima, o supercílio sangrava, o nariz sangrava, o rosto estava suado e sujo, mas nenhuma lágrima. James se cansou do circo e dos gritos, suas mãos estavam doloridas e sujas de sangue. Parou de bater no colega e sentou-se.   
Todos os meninos ao redor gritaram e jogaram coisas – pedras, tampas de garrafa, bolas de papel, os xingaram e foram em bora. Sobraram o agredido e o agressor.  
“Você não cansa de apanhar? Perdi 10c inteiros.”  
O outro menino tenta responder, mas consegue apenas cuspir sangue. Tenta se levantar e cai sentado novamente, visivelmente tonto. O som que ele faz ao tentar respirar é preocupante, um ronco alto como um motor. James levanta-se, bate as calças sujas de terra e ergue o outro sem dificuldades.   
“Vou te deixar em casa, Magrelo. Desse jeito você pode morrer antes de chegar a esquina”. E passa o braço do menor pelos seus ombros. 

A casa de Steve era tão pobre quanto a sua, mas para sua surpresa, uma jovem loura abriu a porta enquanto ele ajudava a carregar o outro. Ela o tratou com educação e gentileza, limpou os machucados do combalido filho e fez questão de que ele ficasse para o jantar. Não era muita coisa, uma sopa rala com um pão duro, mas a família Rogers fez questão de dividir o pouco que tinha com um garoto que nunca tinham visto antes.   
Em toda sua vida, não conseguia se lembrar de outra ocasião em que fora tratado com tanta gentileza e afeto.   
Depois desse dia ele e Steve se tornaram inseparáveis. E Bucky passou a tomar conta dele, garantindo o melhor que podia, sua integridade física. 

A vida era difícil, mas ter Steve ao seu lado fazia com que tudo ficasse melhor.   
Foi terrível ter que deixá-lo para trás, mas o exército era a única saída. Não havia emprego em lugar nenhum e eles não podiam viver de ar. Ele tomou essa decisão pelos dois. Afinal, Steve tinha a saúde frágil e ia precisar de ajuda financeira.   
Entretanto, nada sai como o planejado - na maioria das vezes. Ele simplesmente perdeu contato com Steve. Suas cartas voltaram e a conta em que depositava seu soldo para ele foi encerrada. O que teria acontecido com Steve?  
As noites de frio, o medo constante, as dores pelo corpo, a falta de sono e comida, tudo isso era bem pior com a agonia que a ausência de notícias de Steve trazia. Uma pedra de gelo machucava seu estômago, sentia-se o tempo todo nervoso com a incerteza. Será que finalmente o estado de saúde dele havia piorado além de qualquer esperança de melhora?  
Ele nunca se perdoaria se Steve estivesse doente demais para conseguir entrar em contato, sem ninguém para ajudá-lo ou cuidar dele. Um tinha apenas o outro, estavam sozinhos no mundo.   
Quando foi capturado pelo inimigo, tudo que conseguia pensar é que morreria sem ter visto os belos olhos azuis de Steve mais uma vez, sem sentir a maciez de sua pele, sem ser iluminado por seu lindo sorriso. Nunca mais sentiria o gosto de seu beijo ou a rigidez de sua excitação. Tudo estava acabado!  
Os dias de cativeiro eram terríveis, dor, violência e incerteza. Ele simplesmente existia, como um fantasma, esperando ansiosamente por sua reunião com Steve. Se o preço a pagar era morrer, que seja! Esperava pela morte como a porta de entrada para estar novamente ao lado de seu amor.   
Em uma noite fria ouviu-se gritos, tiros e confusão.   
Não era um lugar tranquilo, longe disso, mas esse tipo de barulho era totalmente incomum. “Talvez, agora eu finalmente morra.” Pensou.  
Para sua surpresa completa, um homem enorme, vestido com uma roupa de guerra diferente do comum arrebentou a porta do barracão em que estava. Havia confusão, fumaça e bombas. Mas quando tudo finalmente se acalma... E ele pode ver com clareza.   
Era Steve! Seu Steve!  
Só que agora ele não era mais magrelo, definitivamente.

O reencontro dos dois foi mágico. Bucky não conseguia acreditar que era real. Tiveram que se conter para não se jogarem nos braços um do outro imediatamente. Seus olhos faiscaram ao se verem e não conseguiam parar de sorrir.  
Ele estava fraco e debilitado, e dessa vez os papéis se inverteram, era Steve quem cuidava dele. Se aquilo era um sonho não queria despertar. Mais uma vez, degustavam-se, sentiam seu toque e mundo não existia fora daquele apartamento. 

Os meses seguintes foram felizes. Tão felizes que muitos começaram a desconfiar da verdadeira natureza do relacionamento entre eles. Mas Bucky sentia-se protegido, afinal, quem questionaria o Capitão América?

Outra vez o sol se foi.   
Tudo eram trevas, dor, frio e escuridão.   
Estava deitado no escuro, sentindo mais frio do que jamais sentira, a dor era insuportável. A dormência começou a se apoderar de seus dedos... Mas seu ombro ainda doía... A dor estava lá, mas distante, embotada por uma névoa. Agora deveria estar perto... Tudo o que sentia eram a mão de Steve escorregando da sua e os olhos dele enchendo-se de lágrimas enquanto se distanciavam na queda. 

A vida era dor.   
Ele gritava até perder a voz.   
Depois vieram os choques.  
As dores de cabeça.  
As ordens.  
Dor.  
O frio insuportável.  
Ordens.  
E sangue.  
Muito sangue! Seu mundo era vermelho. E os gritos continuavam. Dessa vez a voz não era dele. Era de outras pessoas: homens, mulheres e crianças. Imploravam por suas vidas, para que a dor acabasse, ou simplesmente choravam.   
Ele não sabia quem era, ou o que era. Não era mais Bucky, seu coração havia congelado e a beleza pertencia a uma outra vida. Ele era o Soldado Invernal, e em suas veias congeladas tudo o que corria era mais gelo. 

Um dia ele foi acordado. Mas dessa vez não havia um alvo. Foi conduzido para um prédio distante, com uma fachada comum e indistinguível de tantas outras.   
Lá dentro, sentado, com um copo de café na mão ele recebeu o briefing da missão: estava lá para ensinar, inglês.   
O lugar era impessoal e asséptico, parecia um hospital e não uma escola.  
Ele entrou em uma sala. E lá, a viu pela primeira vez. Grandes olhos verdes assustados e uma massa de cabelos vermelhos que teimavam em escapar o rabo de cavalo obrigatório que todas as alunas usavam. Estava assustada e tinha uma grande mancha roxa no queixo.   
Os ombros delicados, a expressão nos olhos dela e o machucado o fez se compadecer por algum motivo. Ele olhou para a aluna, diretamente dentro dos olhos e sorriu com gentileza. Como não sabia mais ser capaz de fazer. 

Esses encontros aconteceram com o passar dos anos. Ele foi professor de inglês, sniper, defesa pessoal, técnicas de interrogatório. A cada vez que se reencontravam ela estava um pouco diferente, mais segura de si, menos assustada, a mais promissora aluna, mas seus olhos verdes e o cabelo ruivo rebelde continuavam os mesmos de sempre.   
Ele sempre sorria para ela assim que a via. Sempre. E ela sempre sorria de volta. Sempre.   
Surgiram as afinidades e a conversa entre eles era fácil e agradável.

A vida dele agora era dor, sangue, gelo e uma bela garota ruiva que aquecia seu coração. Ela era a única coisa boa em sua vida. Quando ele podia rir e sentir-se mais um ser humano e menos um objeto afiado.

Pouco antes de ser enviado de volta para o mundo de gelo, Natasha pediu para falar lhe um minuto.  
“Professor... James... Eu... Eu estou apaixonada por você. Há muito tempo.”   
E antes que ele pudesse responder qualquer coisa, ela fez um rápido movimento e pousou em seus lábios um beijo rápido, tímido e delicado. Um simples roçar de lábios, um carinho que não sabia mais existir. Mesmo assim, foi tão familiar e carinhoso.   
Não pode deixar de sorrir enquanto tocava os lábios no lugar em que tinha sido beijado. 

Finalmente, após anos de treinamento intensivo ela não era mais uma aluna. Era uma agente. A melhor das agentes.  
Eles começaram a pô-los em missão juntos. E por pior que fosse a missão, ele não conseguia deixar de sorrir toda vez que via os belos olhos verdes fitando os seus.  
Era palpável o nervosismo dela quando ele estava perto. 

Certa noite, em uma vigília, o nervosismo ficou tão evidente que ele não deixou passar.  
“Certo, Natasha, por que diabos você fica esticada como uma corda de violino ao meu lado? Você tem medo de mim? Acha que eu vou surtar e cortar sua garganta?”  
“N-não... Eu nunca pensaria isso de você, James.”  
“Qual seu problema então?”  
“Meu problema... Bem... Meu problema é que eu amo você. Estou apaixonada por você desde os 18 anos.”  
As bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas e baixou os olhos. Algo nessa expressão a fez muito familiar. Familiar demais.  
Ele venceu a distância entre eles, agora estavam tão próximos que podia sentir o cheiro de lavanda que seus cabelos exalavam. Segurou levemente seu queixo, erguendo-o para que pudesse ver seus olhos. E sentiu-se imediatamente atraído para dentro das profundezas esverdeadas do seu olhar. Seus lábios macios estavam quase se tocando. Veio à mente dele a imagem do beijo desastrado que recebera e a lembrança daquele carinho que aninhava seu mundo com calor fez o desejo aflorar.   
Não pode resistir e depositou um beijo nos lábios dela. Um carinho gentil e macio. Ao que ela correspondeu aproximando-se mais e inclinando a cabeça para aprofundar o contato. Apesar de tudo pelo que passara, ele ainda sabia beijar. E como!  
Os beijos se tornaram mais intensos e a timidez deu lugar a um desejo arrebatador que tirava o fôlego de ambos, e fez as mãos urgirem por despi-los. Os macacões de serviço que usavam rapidamente estavam no chão e finalmente sentiam plenamente a pele nua, as mãos exploravam curiosas e incansáveis.   
Logo as roupas íntimas de ambos faziam companhia aos macacões. E ele brincava com o mamilo dela entre seus lábios quentes enquanto a língua fazia movimentos firmes e delicados. Ao que ela correspondia com gemidos de prazer e surpresa. Sua pele se arrepiava a cada toque gelado, embora delicado, da mão de metal dele. Ele apoiou as costas dela na parede, com ambas as mãos segurando firmemente suas nádegas, e ela passou as pernas ao redor de seu quadril e com as mãos guiou a sua virilidade pulsátil para dentro dela.   
Ele foi recebido com júbilo enquanto deslizava para dentro. O ritmo das estocadas foi aumentando gradativamente conduzindo-os ao inevitável orgasmo. 

Eles fizeram o possível para esconder a natureza de seu relacionamento e seus sentimentos de seus superiores.   
Agora ele tinha dor, que era partilhada por ela, sangue, que ela também derramava e o compreendia, e ordens, que ousaram contrariar juntos.   
Agora ele tinha sua Natalia – essa era uma brincadeira deles, diziam que fugiriam e mudariam de nome para poderem ter vidas comuns e James sempre dizia que o nome dela deveria ser Natalia, que combinava com ela.   
Não por muito tempo...

Eles descobriram tudo e decidiram reiniciar os choques, as ordens e fazê-lo gritar, cada vez mais alto. Só que dessa vez ele não abraçava a morte, sabia de alguma forma, que ela também estava sofrendo e ele TINHA que ajudá-la.   
Mas depois, tudo era dor, frio e nada. Mesmo assim... Ainda podia sentir os lábios macios dela em sua pele, ver seus olhos verdes sorrindo ao lado de olhos azuis chorosos, cada vez mais distantes.

Ele tinha ordens e teria que executá-las.   
Por que não conseguira disparar na ruiva de olhos verdes? Por que ele hesitou diante dos olhos azuis e tristes de seu oponente?

Steve e Natasha haviam conseguido resgatá-lo e a tecnologia dos Vingadores sublimara as ordens subliminares que estavam implantadas em algum lugar de sua cabeça.  
Sua educação antiquada deveria exigir que ele escolhesse entre um de seus amores, mas ao mesmo tempo, ouvia a voz da sua tia mandando o mundo todo se fuder.  
Se ter Magrelo e Natalia a seu lado era errado, bem... Ele nunca fez questão de estar certo mesmo.   
Era Bucky E James, finalmente era ele mesmo. 

Só mesmo seus dois amores para convencê-lo disso! Detestava comida chinesa, mas Nat adorava, e só Stevie para insistir em se atrasar para comprá-la para ela – era seu jeito de demonstrar seus sentimentos, os anos não haviam mudado isso.  
Sabia que ela estaria furiosa!  
Quando abriu a porta, sentiu-se novamente o moleque que apanharia da tia por ter sido traquina, encolheu os ombros e deu um suspiro resignado enquanto ela reclamava em alto e bom som com Steve.   
Ele tinha a intenção de argumentar, mas viu os belos olhos verdes sorrindo para ele depois de beijar Steve, e os olhos azuis rindo com as ruguinhas ao redor. E perdeu o espírito combativo, achou melhor mudar de assunto.  
“Natalia, essa cama não é pequena demais para nós três?”


	3. Geleia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neste capítulo podemos ver o relacionamento dos três sob o ponto de vista de Steve, o Capitão América.

“Sabe como é chato ser o último escolhido para qualquer coisa? É muito chato.   
Ser aquela pessoa que quando passa provoca risinhos. Nunca dançar nos bailes. Não ser convidado para festas. Ser o exemplo negativo – ‘se você não comer vai ficar como ele’. Mas o pior de tudo mesmo, de absolutamente tudo é o olhar de compaixão e a condescendência na voz das pessoas.   
Desde que eu posso me lembrar esse gosto amargo de ser inferior tem acompanhado meus passos. Talvez por isso meu pai sempre fez questão de mostrar que a força física não é nada se não for acompanhada pela força de caráter.   
E eu sempre me esforcei para estar a altura do ensinamento do meu pai: ser um bom homem, correto e fiel.   
Mesmo hoje em dia, mesmo com Nat me chamando de fóssil, me esforço para me manter fiel ao ensinamento do meu pai. Ele provavelmente desaprovaria o homem que me tornei, mas se tem algo que todos esses anos me ensinaram é que não existe caráter se você não é fiel a si mesmo, se você não agir primeiro de acordo com sua consciência, tudo o que vai conseguir é ser um grande hipócrita que vai fazer sofrer todos a sua volta.”  
...  
Era a década de 40, à iminência de uma guerra de proporções jamais vistas pela humanidade e ele estava com o coração despedaçado. 

Bucky fora seu melhor amigo a vida inteira. Sempre o teve ao seu lado, e nos momentos mais difíceis era com seu companheirismo que ele podia contar. Quando seus pais morreram e o apartamento ia ser retomado pelo banco, foi ele quem veio em seu socorro.   
Morarem juntos era uma situação onde ambos ganhavam, e ele se deixou convencer disso facilmente, fácil demais.   
Foi muito difícil no início.   
Ele era um homem decente, ora bolas! Nunca, jamais poderia pensar em Bucky de modo diferente de um grande amigo. Sabe como é? Camaradas!  
Então por que ele não conseguia evitar ficar nervoso todas as vezes que o via com alguma garota? Por que não conseguia tirar os olhos dele quando sabia que não estava prestando atenção? E em seus momentos íntimos sempre em que se tocava, meio sem querer, pensava no amigo se trocando... Como seu peito era bonito e definido, as coxas torneadas e a forma como as cuecas caíam graciosamente dos quadris...

Estavam bêbados. Muito bêbados. E ele não conseguia mais disfarçar, fingir que não acompanhava cada passo, cada movimento do corpo dele. Não lembrava quem tinha tido a ideia do banho para espantar a bebedeira, e sinceramente não ligava nem um pouco.   
As mãos dele passeando pelo seu corpo molhado, a sensação da língua macia e quente explorando sua boca e o membro rijo e macio dele preenchendo sua mão. Uma profusão de sentimentos e sensações, ampliados pela embriaguez e amortecidos pela água quente que caia em suas costas, abafando os gemidos guturais de prazer, ao sentir a rigidez viril penetrar pouco a pouco seu corpo trazendo consigo uma nova intensidade de sensações, despertando sentidos que estavam esquecidos. Nada mais existia além deles dois nus naquele chuveiro quente na madrugada de um novembro frio.   
A manhã seguinte foi a mais estranha e longa da sua vida.   
Os dois acordaram, vestiram-se, tomaram café da manhã e saíram para trabalhar (enquanto ainda podiam) completamente em silêncio. O dia foi longo e cansativo, mas Steve queria espichá-lo ao máximo, não queria ter que confrontar Bucky. Sabia que seria incapaz de fingir que nada tinha acontecido, mas afinal, o que diabos fora aquilo?   
Ele não podia fazer aquilo. O que os outros iam pensar? Afinal ele era um homem.   
Mais tarde naquele dia, ao abrir a porta de casa e ver Bucky servindo a mesa do jantar - quando seus olhos se encontraram, ele sorriu... Todas as suas convicções caíram por terra. Seu coração deu um salto e seus lábios sorriram de volta. 

Estava cansado demais.   
Não conseguia um emprego novo depois que a fábrica fechou. Muitas fábricas fecharam, lojas sem número, a cidade parecia mais morta que viva, com centenas de pessoas sem emprego ou esperança vagando pelas ruas.   
Agora os vizinhos começaram a comentar como eles não tinham namoradas e gostavam de ficar em casa. Estava a cada dia mais perigoso. Outro dia, ouviram falar de duas moças que foram surradas dentro de casa, uma delas morreu. As pessoas sabiam ser preconceituosas e cruéis, e com os estômagos roncando a crueldade era ainda maior.  
Não tinham como pagar a hipoteca.  
Mal tinham o que comer.  
E para completar, agora essa tosse não o deixava mais em paz. Ele tentava não tossir ou se contorcer para não preocupar Bucky, mas era cada vez mais difícil disfarçar a gravidade da enfermidade.   
E ainda havia a sombra da guerra que pairava como um fantasma sobre suas cabeças. A incerteza do futuro deixava o ar carregado de tensão e nervosismo. Nas ruas, padarias, esquinas, em todos os lugares, a guerra era o assunto mais falado.   
Desejava ardentemente mudar essa situação ruim. Seu maior sonho era poder servir ao país, defender a honra e os princípios da liberdade com toda a coragem que sabia ter. Mas os malditos testes físicos sempre o reprovavam. Afinal, o exército era a solução perfeita: ajudaria seu país e ainda teria como sustentá-los. 

Bucky havia se alistado. Estava devastado. Não sabia onde ele estava e nem se voltaria. Steve faria QUALQUER coisa para reencontrá-lo. 

Finalmente, depois de três anos separados, eles estavam juntos de novo. Bucky estava abatido e visivelmente ferido, tudo o que Steve queria era abraçá-lo e assegurar que ninguém nunca mais o machucaria de novo – estavam juntos novamente e agora ele o protegeria. 

Aqueles foram os piores 2 minutos de sua vida. 2 minutos que se estenderam por horas, dias, o infinito... Ele se distanciando em queda livre, em seus olhos havia dor e despedida. Nunca mais eles se veriam novamente. Nunca... Apenas o vazio e a dor da luz que se foi.   
Em seu longo sono gelado, mais uma vez ele estava ao lado do seu amado. Outra vez seus corpos se uniam e os risos durariam para sempre. Finalmente estariam juntos para toda a eternidade: em seus sonhos gelados.

“Eu veto terminantemente, Fury! Essa mulher é completamente instável e indigna de confiança! Pelo amor de Deus, diga que você está brincando!” – vociferava Capitão Rogers com o a versão resumida do dossiê da Viúva Negra em mãos, enquanto adentrava o escritório de Nick Fury.  
“Também estou encantada em conhecê-lo, Capitão América!”   
Ele deteve-se um minuto e engoliu em seco duplamente, primeiro pela tremenda descortesia com uma dama, e depois pela própria figura da agente. Natasha Romanoff era sem dúvida a mulher mais bonita que ele já vira em toda a sua vida, com os cabelos vermelhos e sedosos emoldurando olhos verdes profundos e misteriosos de longos cílios.  
“Perdão, senhorita! Eu não sabia que estava aqui. Jamais quis ser rude ou ofendê-la.”  
“Ótimo! Então vamos esclarecer as coisas: eu VOU trabalhar com você, Rogers, quer você goste ou não.”

O início da parceria dos dois foi bem... digamos... tenso... Eles dois não se davam bem e definitivamente tinham visões muito distintas como agir adequadamente para completar as missões. Natasha tinha uma visão muito prática do que precisava ser feito, enquanto ele se guiava predominantemente pela bússola moral – moralista de acordo com ela.   
Mas verdade seja dita, Steve sempre foi cortês e delicado com ela. Mesmo quando queria bater a cabeça dela contra a parede. E isso acontecia com uma certa frequência.   
A espiã simplesmente o desconcertava. Ela sempre via o caminho mais curto e prático de tudo. E o pior é que nunca demonstrava nada do que pensava ou sentia. Mesmo que o fizesse, não era necessariamente verdade. Os maiores mistérios dela estavam trancados atrás dos lindos olhos verdes penetrantes. 

A primeira conversa de verdade (com nada relacionado aos Vingadores ou a SHIELD) que tiveram foi em uma cabana escondida entre o topo das montanhas de uma região impronunciável do Nepal, enquanto tentavam determinar onde estava o desaparecido Dr. Banner. Ele notou que a ruiva estava mais quieta do que o habitual.  
“Trouxe sopa para você” – disse entregando uma tigela quente a uma Natasha imóvel diante de uma janela.  
“Obrigada.”  
“O que você está olhando?”  
“Eu gosto de ver a neve caindo, girando aos poucos e pousando em pequenos montes no chão. Lembra-me de outra vida, em outro tempo.”  
“Sei o que você quer dizer... Mas você não é nova demais para ver as coisas desse modo?”  
Ela sorriu para ele, a primeira vez que realmente e francamente sorria. E era de derreter a neve que se acumulava lá fora!  
“Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho?”  
“Não sei ao certo, Natasha. Eu diria mais ou menos 30, afinal você é uma agente experiente.”  
“Eu tenho 67 anos, Steve. O que corre em suas veias e nas de James Barnes também corre nas minhas. Também fui cobaia do sérum da Hydra.”  
O chão se abriu sob os pés de Steve. Ele ficou pálido e subitamente tonto, precisava se sentar ou cairia. Ao notar a reação dele, a ruiva o amparou delicadamente e ajudou-o a se sentar. Ela tomou as mãos de longos dedos bem torneados dele entre as suas, estavam geladas.  
“O que houve, Steve? Você não sabia que Barnes ainda está vivo?”  
Ele tentou falar, mas sua voz engasgou e falhou, então limitou-se a sacudir a cabeça negativamente.   
“Ele é um assassino da Hydra, seu codinome é Soldado Invernal. Eu... eu costumava trabalhar com ele, o conheço há 50 anos... E a SHIELD está tentando rastreá-lo... Por isso Fury me integrou a equipe e conseguiu meu perdão incondicional. E-eu não sabia que você estava no escuro, Steve. Me perdoe.” – as palavras saíram em uma torrente, com uma pontada evidente de dor. Normalmente era impossível detectar suas emoções ou o teor de seus pensamentos, mas nesse momento suas defesas estavam tão baixas quanto as dele. Finalmente, os muros haviam caído.   
Steve fitava o chão sem dizer uma palavra, apenas a respiração pesada era audível. A espiã tinha entre suas mãos as dele, ela estava sentada a sua frente no chão, e pôde perceber quando grossas e fugidias lágrimas rolaram pela face dele.   
Sem pensar, ela simplesmente o abraçou apertado, o máximo que podia. E teve seu abraço correspondido em igual intensidade. Passaram longos momentos calados, apenas o leve murmúrio do vento nas janelas quebrava o silêncio.   
“Eu preciso achá-lo, Nat.”  
“Eu sei. E estou aqui para procurá-lo com você. Não vamos abandoná-lo nunca.”

Continuavam brigando e tendo todos os pontos divergentes do mundo, mas agora era diferente. Não apenas colegas, tornaram-se amigos e mais ainda, ela era a pessoa que mais estava próxima de entendê-lo. Fora a parte de ser um Vingador, ela também teve sua vida espichada muito além do normal – sabia como era passar por todos os lugares, conhecer um monte de gente, e mesmo assim permanecer deslocado, como se seu lugar não fosse este, mas outro muito além de seu alcance. E mais do que tudo, eles tinham Bucky em comum, embora ele nunca falasse sobre isso e mesmo assim tentava saber tudo o que havia acontecido com eles ao longos desses anos de sono criogênico.   
E parecia que ela apreciava a companhia dele. Fora dos momentos de serviço eles começaram a sair como amigos. Adoravam jantar em um pequeno restaurante chinês em Nova Iorque - ela era amiga da família dona do lugar, então eles nunca eram importunados por quem quer que fosse; eles iam assistir aos jogos de baseball sempre que podiam (Steve era fanático pelo jogo e tentava ensiná-lo para ela que fazia troça), ela tentou diversas vezes ensiná-lo a dançar no estilo “moderno” – a última e desastrada tentativa foi em uma boate na Rússia que terminou com cortinas em chamas, um Steve muito vermelho e uma Natasha chorando de rir; ele gostava de acompanhá-la ao ballet – sempre a deixava muito emotiva e ela não fazia questão de esconder. Certa vez, ela disse-lhe que parte da emoção que o ballet provocava era por fazê-la lembrar de Bucky. 

Eles estavam em fuga, sendo perseguidos pela Hydra que havia se infiltrado na SHIELD, fora todo o aparato de sua própria agência ainda precisavam lidar com o Soldado Invernal em seu rastro.   
Tentavam se camuflar em um shopping lotado, quando viram agentes se aproximarem. Steve estava pronto para lutar, quando a espiã o puxou pelo casaco e o beijou. Sem aviso, simplesmente o puxou e colou seus lábios macios e quentes aos dele. Seu coração disparou e ele a enlaçou aprofundando o beijo – nunca havia beijado uma mulher antes.   
Depois disso ele ficou inquieto, seu coração perturbado com os novos sentimentos que surgiam por aquela mulher tão única. Em seu íntimo tinha medo de se aproximar demais dela e se deixar levar pela paixão nascente, afinal seu compromisso era com Bucky e jamais o abandonaria em um momento desses, em que claramente precisava de cuidados e amor.   
Tentou de todas as formas negar o que sentia e fugir da presença dela que o atraía e desconsertava (exatamente como um certo soldado fizera antes). 

Fugiu, esquivou-se e despistou até que não pôde mais, foi cercado em uma pequena cabana em uma noite de tempestade com neve nos arredores de uma cidadezinha na Alemanha, enquanto averiguavam uma pista do destino de Barnes.   
Ela parecia determinada a tê-lo. E, por Deus, como era difícil contrariá-la, uma parte dele queria se entregar de corpo e alma, atirar-se aos braços convidativos daquela ruiva misteriosa. Mas a sua moral impedia, a cada avanço dela o seu compromisso com Bucky Barnes exigia-lhe que fosse fiel. Cansado do joguinho, decidiu ser honesto quando ela entregou os pontos.  
“... Ainda estou apaixonado pelo Bucky.”   
Quando essas poderosas palavras finalmente foram ditas em voz alta, sentiu o peso de anos de repressão, vergonha e dor evaporarem. Nunca se sentira tão bem na vida. Nunca sentira tanta paz de espírito ao admitir finalmente o que sentia e quem era: era um homem que amava outro homem. Livre das amarras autoimpostas, finalmente admitiu para si que desejava Natasha e queria ficar com ela também, estava apaixonado por ela e esse sentimento apenas somava-se ao que sentia por seu melhor amigo.   
Renovado por suas novas convicções finalmente pôde abraçar esse novo aspecto da sua vida – a mais bela ruiva que já vira, dona dos olhos verdes mais penetrantes e do sorriso mais encantador do mundo. Era só uma questão de agir para tê-la em seus braços.  
E agora era só uma questão de tempo até que finalmente os dois tivessem James Bucky Barnes de volta!  
...  
“Acredite em você e em quem você é. Ame com todo seu coração e seja honesta com seus sentimentos, Wanda. Isso faz toda a diferença do mundo. Quando você se aceitar como é vai achar seu lugar no mundo e não vai mais ter problemas para controlar seus poderes.”  
Steve sorriu para a amiga e deu-lhe um gentil beijo na bochecha.   
“Agora preciso ir”, disse sorrindo pra Bucky, que entregava os controles da escuta para Visão, e pegando sua mão. “Nossa garota não suporta atrasos e ainda vamos comprar comida chinesa.”  
“Nat vai nos matar, Stevie...”


End file.
